phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fuchs111
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Template:Cameos page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 12:18, August 29, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Fireside-Sassy Please go to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon to create your own episodes. This wiki is for what has been seen on the show, not out of your head. Isabella and Lego Liker 18:22, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Stub articles and sandboxes I saw that you created a template to signal that a new page should not be deleted. There's a better way make a new article that you know still needs work. Those are called sandboxes. Sandboxes let you work on an idea to get it ready for the rest of the wiki to see. It lets you fix mistakes and fill out the article first so that it isn't a stub when it goes "live" . The way you create a sandbox is to go to your User page and add the name of the sandbox onto the end of the address line in your web browser. Here's the step-by-step of what that means. # Click on your User page. # Your web browser will show the address. In your case, it is http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fuchs111. # Click on the address in your browser and move the cursor to the end. # Add a slash (/) to the end and then type in the name that you want. Example: /My new best friend # Using that example, the address in your browser would look like this: '''http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fuchs111/My new best friend # You can then create the page and work on it. When it's ready, then you can Move the sandbox to a new name. Using that same example, you would Move the name from User:Fuchs111/My new best friend to something like My New Best Friend. You can also use a sandbox to work on a fan fiction story, like the one you had for "Fireside-Sassy". I have moved it to a sandbox, located at User:Fuchs111/Fireside-Sassy. When it's ready, you will need to posted on the Fanon Wiki, not this wiki. If you get in the habit of creating sandboxes first, that will prevent other people from coming in and marking the page for deletion. They might think it's fan fiction or doesn't have enough information to be worth devoting a page to. Or it may be a case that someone already made the same page as you did with a different name. To avoid having your work removed so quickly, make the sandbox, improve the article, and then it can be moved to the main part of the wiki. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:25, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Sandbox list Each of your pages that had been marked for deletion has been moved to a sandbox: :* Fireside-Sassy: now at User:Fuchs111/Fireside-Sassy. This will need to go on the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki when it is done. :* Jeremys unnamed friend: now at User:Fuchs111/Jeremys unnamed friend :* Stacy, the owl: now at User:Fuchs111/Stacey, the owl, but there is already a page called Stacy Owl ::: Note: the sandbox pages were deleted since Fuchs111 has not been here in over 3 years. Lusted I put it on the Fanon Wiki. CandaceFan 19:26, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Fireside Girl Sassy I'm also gonna put that on the Fanon Wiki. You have such great ideas, but IalLL is right: This Wiki is not the place for it. LOL CandaceFan 19:29, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Actually I changed my mind. The song is good, but the episode has too many ererors and I dunno what the corrections would be. Sorry. :( Unnamed Background girl When you created the Unnamed Background girl page, you put on it that it should be merged with Unnamed Pinhead Pierre girl. The Merge template is used when two different people are working on the same subject, and then someone else figures out later that they are about the same subject. If you create a new page and immediately say it should be a part of a different page, then the better way to do it is not to create the new page at all. Just work on the other page. I am going to delete Unnamed Background girl so you can work on the Unnamed Pinhead Pierre girl page. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:51, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Sport first "Sport first" appears to be a fan fiction story. I have moved it to here: User:Fuchs111/Sport first. Please use a sandbox like I described before when you want to write your own fan fiction stories. Or, just go directly to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki and write it there. That wiki was created specifically for fan fiction. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:33, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: Note: the sandbox pages were deleted since Fuchs111 has not been here in over 3 years. Please get BLOCKED Yep, you've done it again with Xaubido and Gallery:Xaubido, the last of whish is just a place for weird templates. And you made a blank/useless page-'The Busted-group of Candace, Vanessa, Sassy Miss K and Mandy', which you have done BEFORE! So...Admins, make her/the opposite of whichever they are, as a lesson for their offense] get blocked, just a short 3-day period to teach them a lesson, and reccomend the Fanon Wiki for the pages. 21:51, September 10, 2010 (UTC)The Klimpaloon : Fuchs111, if you're going to create a page and immediately mark that it should be deleted, don't create the page. It's a waste of time for you to make the page, and it wastes time if we have to delete it right away. As I said before, if you want to work on a page without it being critiqued by everyone right away, make a sandbox page. : If you need help, ask for help. Otherwise, it might look like you're doing this deliberately. If so, then a block would be warranted to get you to stop. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:54, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah, either make a sandbox, or immediately take it to the Fanon Wikion sidebar, Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, because aside from 'user talk pages and forums, '''this is only for the real Phineas. 12:09, September 11, 2010 (UTC)The Klimpaloon who really wants you to stop making fanon/nonsense pages Pages created marked immedatiately by you for deletion This will be your last warning. If you make a page and put in there immediately that it should be deleted, don't create the page. It is a waste of time. If you keep doing this, you will be blocked for a short period of time. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:46, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Moving pages We are spending too much time cleaning up the edits you are making, especially when you move pages to new names. If you think a page's name should be changed, leave a message on the Talk/Discussion page for that article. Explain why you think it should be renamed. Do not move it yourself. We will make the decision if the page should be renamed. If you keep moving pages after you have now been asked to stop, you will be blocked for a short period of time. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:46, September 18, 2010 (UTC) : Since you moved another page, you have been blocked from editing for 3 days. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:23, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Sabu and Maulik Sabu lives in the Himalayas mountains, which is in Nepal, Tibet or Bhutan. He does not live in Danville. It was never stated where Maulik lived. Do not assume that because he was brought to Danville that he lives in Danville. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:50, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Background characters Many cartoon series will have a set of background characters that are used whenever they need to show extra people in a scene. Most of the time, they won't do anything worth noting. They're just there to fill space. In ''Phineas and Ferb, there have been a few instances where these characters go on to have speaking lines, such as Sally or The Ballpit Kid. But usually, they're just there. Until they get a speaking role or do something significant, creating a separate page for every background character seems to be a waste of time. It would be better to have a single page where we can list the episodes where we see them. If one of them does something noteworthy, then we can move them to their own page. The "Unnamed Cliptastic Countdown spectator" has been deleted because you can't even see which character you're talking about in that picture. Also, if the character has only been in one episode and doesn't have any speaking lines, they don't need their own page. I am going to move the "Unnamed green shirt women" page you made to a new Background characters page. If you see any more "Cameo-Characters" that you think should have their own page, add them to the Background characters page, or else make a sandbox. Recent edit to Forum:Vote! Song of the Month‎ Please do not change the voting choices. It is in red letters at the top. I understand that you may not understand English but you can at least use a translator to get a basic idea of what it's saying. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 14:01, October 16, 2010 (UTC)